Grand Theft Sonic
by Maya Uzumaki The Hedgehog
Summary: Meet the baddest criminals of Empire City in this action-packed story. With Amy Rose sold into sex slavery at the age of eight, it is up to our favorite blue hero, or in this case, criminal, to save her. But how, when he is faced with the struggles of everyday street life? AU. Rated M for Drug Use & Abuse, Sex/Lemons, Language, & Violence. SonicXAmy & many other pairings to come.
1. Prologue

**Story:** _Grand Theft Sonic_

**Summary:** _Meet the baddest criminals of Empire City in this action-packed story. With Amy Rose sold into sex slavery at the age of eight, it is up to our favorite blue hero, or in this case, criminal, to save her. But how, when he is faced with the struggles of everyday street life? Sonic & Amy POV. Alternate Universe._

**Rated:** _M- Language, Violence, Sex, and Drug Abuse/Themes._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of these characters, as they all belong to SEGA, Sonic Team, or Archie Comics. (All in all, SEGA). Based off themes from _Slumdog Millionaire_, and the _Grand Theft Auto _series_.

**N/A: ALWAYS read these. They will hold important information. **

**Red-light district: an area of a town or city containing many brothels, strip clubs, and other sex businesses.**

**Setting: The planet of Mobius, in many Sonic Unleashed towns, but they will hold real life/alternate universe themes.**

Have a happy reading

* * *

_**Sonic POV**_

**(Flashback: Shamar, 2000)**

_"AHH! SONIKKU, HELP ME! YOU PROMISED!" a little girl cried, as she was carried off, and forced into the trunk of a shiny, black SUV._

_"I swear to Chaos if you move an inch, Sonic, I'll blow your goddamn head off," a sinister voice warned. I was facing my caretaker, the notorious Dr. Ivo Robotnik, a big time drug dealer and crime lord. _

* * *

_Before Robotnik and I even entered the city-state of Shamar, I asked him what we were doing here. He explained that if he told me, he'd have to kill me. But I was noticing some pretty weird stuff. A shuttle bus of kids would come in daily, and spend the night at our Shamarian mansion… But the next night, they were nowhere to be found. Some stayed for a day, some for weeks, or even months._

_It was there, in our mansion, that I'd met her. They called her Amy, but she was known as Rosy to me. She had been the only one, out of all the kids, that would talk to me… treat me nicely. The others would glare, and spit at me, as if they hated me for being alive._

_"It's because you're in with Dr. Eggman," she explained, giggling at the little nickname they came up with for Robotnik. "But don't let it bother you. I'm your friend. Mother told me, that if you are able to make at least one friend in the world, you're pretty lucky."_

_"Why are you_ here_?" I asked, gesturing towards the mansion. "Why aren't you at home…? With your mother?" Amy frowned for a second._

_"I don't really know…" she mumbled, looking away. I could see that she was sad, so I put my gloved hand on hers._

_"We'll find your mother one day. I swear it!" I swore. Her face lit up like a light bulb._

_"Really?" she squeaked, overcome with happiness. I nodded, grinning. _

_"Sonic!" I heard a masculine voice bark. "Get over here, now!" I stood up automatically; Robotnik needed me._

_"Same time and place tomorrow, Rosy?" I grinned at my pink friend. Her jade eyes sparkled, as she heard my invite._

_"Yes. Bye-bye, Sonikku!" she giggled, as she hurried to go play with the other kids. That would be my last good memory, with Amy._

* * *

_"You haven't let yourself get too attached to that girl, have you?" Robotnik asked me. We were in his office in our Shamar manor._

_"No, sir," I lied. I didn't want anything bad to happen to her because I messed up._

_"Good, because today is the last time you shall see her," Robotnik said, dismissively._

_"W-what?" I asked. Last time I'd ever see her?_

_"I knew you got too attached…" Robotnik sighed. "She'll be in a better place… The red-light district is a perfect place for a beautiful girl like her," he smiled as if I was missing something._

_"W-well...if it is better for her…" I said, half-heartedly, not knowing what a "red-light district" even was._

_"Great. Then it's settled. She'll be on the next shuttle out of Shamar," the doctor decided. "You can say your goodbyes if you must." And with that, I sprinted to kitchen, where Amy probably was._

* * *

_"I-I'm leaving?" Amy gasped, once I told her the news. I nodded, bitterly. "B-but if I leave, I'll be killed!"_

_"What? But Dr. Robotnik said that you'll be going to the red-light district; It's safe there." Amy's face paled at my words._

_"Sonic…" she gulped. "Do you know what the red-light district is?" I shook my head no, and she began to run. She sprinted out of the kitchen, and out of the house_

_"Wait up!" I called, running after her. I was very fast, for my age, so keeping up with her was no sweat._

_"Why're you running? You'll get into trouble!" I warned. The fear in her eyes told me that getting into trouble was the last thing that she was worried about._

_"My mother spent most of her life trying to get out of the red light district of Shamar. I-I don't know why, but she said it was terrible there! I can't go there!" I grabbed Amy's arm._

_"Stop!" I commanded. Her eight year old self struggled against my grip, but I, being ten years old, was stronger than her._

_"Let me go!" she cried, out of breath from running._

_"No! I won't let anything happen to you. I promise! I vow to protect you forever, Amy! I will never hurt you!" My words echoed throughout the dry desert of Shamar. Her beautiful, innocent, jade eyes widened, and a single tear drop fell. I touched my gloved hand to her tear stained cheek, wiping it off._

_"Do you promise?" she asked in a small voice._

_"I've never made a more serious promise," I said. She then, did something that really surprised me. It may not seem like much, but it was the first time, I'd ever been hugged._

_"O-oh, I'm sorry," she mumbled, as she saw that I did not respond._

_"Uh, er, it's fine. Let's go back. You'll be fine, as long as you're with me," I smiled a crooked grin. That was the first, of many lies, that I would ever tell._

**(Present Day: Empire City, 2009)**

It had been nine years since I last saw her. She was taken by Dr. Robotnik the moment we returned to base. I tried to save her, and I would've given my life, if it meant that her life would be ensured… But her life was not ensured. So that night, as I had laid in my bed, I made my third, and final vow: I would find her by my nineteenth birthday. But I'm, as of now, not having much luck. Tomorrow is my nineteenth birthday. My deadline to find her, ends tomorrow. If I fail to find her, my hopes of finding her will be the past. I will give up, on finding, Amy.

* * *

**Review, please. Should I continue?**


	2. The 19th Birthday Bash

**N/A: The Freedom Fighters- Robotnik's gang. The members are Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles**

**The Destructix- Pachacamac's gang. The members are Scrouge, Lightning Lynx, Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg & Sergeant Simian**

**The Babylon Rouges- A group of wannabe criminals and gangbangers that consist of Jet, Wave, and Storm**

**They are all real Sonic characters, so look them up if you need a description. This chapter is particularly long, so I didn't go into a lot of character profile details. I will in the future. **

**Have a happy reading!**

The 19th Birthday Bash

* * *

**_Sonic's POV_**

"Get the fuck up, Sonic!" a husky voice called. I then, felt myself being rolled over, and getting smacked in the face with something soft. A pillow, I presume. He knew that I was not a morning person.

"Fuck you, Knuckles," I growled, rolling over.

"Come on, Sonic. Wake up… Shadow will kill us if we're late." When I did not respond, Knuckles pulled out a gun and shot two bullets at the ceiling. Shit. He was serious.

"FINE!" I snapped. "I'm up! Are you happy?" I growled, my voice venomous.

"Happy birthday, bitch," he grinned, clapping me on the back. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Haha, thanks," I chuckled. He was a red echidna, taller than myself, with amethyst eyes. Knuckles was ripped beyond belief. He was the team's guns. He'd never lost a fight… Well, besides me, anyways. He had a white crescent scar on his chest. When he was younger, he had defended his mother against his step-father, who was in a drunken rage. He had a scar to prove it. It was then, he decided to start working out, as he would never need another mark to prove himself worthy of people like that, ever again.

"We're robbin' the jewelry shop by the Soleanna Hotel at noon. You'll get the details later. Then we'll take it down to Robotnik's mansion for your birthday surprise," Knuckles grinned. I punched his shoulder.

"See you in a few," I said, bidding him farewell. I jumped in the shower, and afterwards doused myself in old spice cologne. I then, heard my cell phone.

It doesn't matter now what happens I will never give up the fight

There is no way I will run away from all of my frights

Long as the voice inside me says go, I will always keep on running

"Hello? I said, ending my ringtone.

"Hey, Sonic."

"Sup, Tails. What do ya want?"

"Need I not wish my brother a happy birthday?" Tails joked. I could practically envision him right now, his bangs all stuck up, and black smudges from motor oil all over his face, and let us not forget the red and white high tops. I chuckled at the thought.

"Got you the best gift around. You can drive it to the mansion tonight," Tails said, sounding proud of himself. A new car. He did work on them every minute he wasn't hacking into shit for us.

"Ya didn't have to get me anything, Tails," I sighed.

"But I did. And trust me when I say you are going to dig it!"

"Aye, are you hitting up the jewelry store with Shad, Knux and I?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've got the tear gas and van. Best get ready. It's ten thirty-seven. We're meeting here at the shop at eleven forty-five."

"Got it," I said, hanging up. I took a look in my body mirror. I was dressed in straight jeans that were muted, and a grey, unzipped hoodie, with a white T-shirt to go under. I also had on a pair of dark grey and white Nike air maxes. If there was one thing about me that I always did, was that I always dressed sharp. I sprinted into the kitchen of my nice condo, and pulled out a carton of eggs. I cracked four in a large cup, and stirred it. I then, gulped the substance down, and grabbed my keys to my cobalt Koenigsegg Agera.

"Let's do this…" I muttered to myself, locking the door to my apartment.

* * *

I pulled up to Tails' Garage and hopped out of my car. The garage was a faded brick building with a few windows. Inside, there were multiple cars, from rusted Mercedes, to shiny Corvettes.

"Sup," I nodded towards Shadow, who was standing in the entrance of the garage.

"Faker," he smirked. "Guess I'd better be nice to the birthday boy," he mocked, egging me on. No. I was not gonna fight him today. Though we didn't get along, he was still part of the Freedom Fighters, and I had to treat him as such.

"Yup. Wouldn't want you ending up in the hospital ruining my birthday. You'd get all the attention," I grinned at my diss. That shut him up.

"Hey, Sonic," Tails called. He was walking over to Shadow and I, with Knuckles at his side.

"Yo," I greeted back, punching his shoulder.

"So, now that we're all here, I'd like to explain the plan," Tails began. "I got us a van from the Bugstars Pest Control company, and Knuckles got us four of their uniforms. If we were to run into anybody on the roof, we're just doing our 'job' of exterminating vermin. I got just enough tear gas for us to knock out the workers in the store, but if we use too much, the gas will kill the workers, which we do not wanna do. Our goal: obtain the red chaos emerald that is held in the vault."

Legend has it that with seven of these gems together, alongside the master emerald, it would make any man the most powerful lord on the entire planet of Mobius. So that was Robotnik's next need? More power? He was already the most feared crime lord in all of Mobius. Ever since I was younger, I knew he was power hungry and greedy, but really?

"While you three are taking care of that, I'll unload the motorcycles that will be in the van, and we'll lose the police. Sonic, you will put the tear gas into the vent, that is located on the roof. All three of you will enter the shop once all the workers and customers are down. Steal the red chaos emerald that is in the vault and anything else of value. From this point on, there will be no use of our names. We're gonna be called by our initials. Any questions?" Tails asked. When nobody said anything, he grinned.

"Let's do this."

* * *

"Here are some wrist communicators," the twin-tailed fox said, pulling up in front of a construction site.

"Uh, T… The jewelry store is back there," Knuckles said, pointing behind us.

"Knucklehead, I can't enter through the actual building. 'Uh, excuse me, miss? Can you please tell me how to get to your roof? I need to poison you with tear gas. Thank you for your time," I said sarcastically.

"Dumbass," Shadow insulted the knucklehead.

"Do you wanna hit?" Knuckles asked, red faced and obviously offended.

"Guys, focus," Tails commanded. "S.O. is entering through the construction site, so nobody has a chance of seeing him with the tear gas. I've hacked into all the cameras in the store, so nobody can see it was you guys that robbed the place." I opened my door.

"Get ready, guys. This won't take long," I said, cockily, getting out of the van. I had on my gaudy red Bugstars uniform over my actual clothers, and I had a casket of tear gas in my pocket. Around my neck, a gas mask lay loosely and in my other pocket, I had a pistol at the ready.  
Now, I have never killed anyone before. Not once. Before my first ever mission back when I was fifteen, I looked up points on the body, that would wound, but not kill. That's where I aim. I don't know how the others can do it. I mean, we're bad guys, but we're not bad guys, if you catch my drift.

I flashed the guys a thumbs up, and turned to the construction site, heading into the entranceway. The floors were covered with boards and sawdust, and the walls had no paneling. I saw a faded, yellow ladder and sprinted to it, grabbing the handles.

"Hey!" I called. "I'm here to get rid of your pest control problem! Is anyone here?" When I got no answer, I turned flipped a switch on my wrist communicator.

"I think we're clear. I'm going up," I told Tails.

"Sweet. Let me know when you get to the top."

* * *

It only took me about two minutes to get onto the roof of the construction site.

"Alright, I'm here," I said to my wrist.

"Great. Now it's time for the gas. You are going to uncap a vial and throw it into the air vent that rests on top of the jewelry store. Do you see it?" he asked.

"Yeah. Here goes nothing," I muttered, uncapping the tear gas. I then, threw the casket into the vent, my aim as good as always.

"Now get down to the shop! Knuckles and Shadow are on their way in. Don't forget your mask," Tails commanded.

"Got it."

* * *

When I walked in, the alarm was going off. People laid on the floors, unconscious, but breathing.

"K has got the vault. Help me open these glass counters so that we can get some gold," Shadow demanded.

"Okay," I said, taking my pistol out of my pocket to smash the counters. Shadow threw me a tan pillow case, so that I could stash the jewelry.

I got the entire loot. From rubies, to emeralds, topaz, and diamonds, I had it in the bag.

"Damn it!" I heard Shadow swear. "The police will be here soon. Are you finished yet, K?" he asked, gruffly.

"Yeah!" Knuckles said, returning from the huge safe with the red chaos emerald in hand, and a bag full of golden rings slung over his shoulder. In the distance, sirens sounded.

"Shit!" Knuckled growled. We ran outside, making way to the van. While we were robbing the place, Tails had unloaded three red motorcycles, like he'd said.

"Get on! We need to get out of here! The cops are down the street!" Tais warned. We hopped onto the bikes, and sped off.

* * *

Tails was tailing us as fast as he could in the van, but he was still slow as fuck. The cops were gaining on us, and we were being shot at. If our tires popped, the whole operation would be void, and we'd be spending my birthday, in the Empire City jail.

Ugh. This was going to be a problem.

I took the pistol out of my pocket, and began shooting at a cop car on my left. Shadow and Knuckles followed my lead, shooting the following cop cars behind them.

"Guys! Go through the tunnel to lose the cops!" Tails said through our wrist communicators.

"Hold up. Catch my bag, Knuckles!" I shouted, throwing my neutral colored bag of riches to him. He caught it in one swift movement.

"You guys need to keep going. I'll catch up with you at the garage," I said.

"We can't just leave you," Knuckles frowned.

"Well, we can't have our asses grilled, now can we? I'll take care of it!" I shouted.

"We'll be waiting," Shadow nodded at me. He then took off, Knuckles and Tails following behind him.

It was time to get rid of these cops. I slammed on my brakes, screeching to a sudden halt. I then, turned to the three cop cars, that pulled up behind me.

"Put your hands up!" one commanded. I obliged. They all came at me, guns pointed in my direction.

"Ya know, it's a beautiful day out," I grinned, nodding towards the clear, cerulean skies. They looked at me like I was high. I then, pulled out my gun, and pointed it towards my own head.

"NO! Mr. don't do that!"

"Stop being so rash!" another said, frantically. Obviously, it was just a ploy to keep them distracted so that I could get my next move ready. I socked the first one square in the face, grabbed the second one by the forearm, and twisted it so quickly, that he flipped over, falling onto the ground. The other police man- this man was such a dumbass. He could've killed me right then and there, with a bullet to my head, but no, he has to try and punch me. I easily dodged it, and he fell to the ground, putting way too much weight into that one failed punch.

"You'll never get away with this," said the one that I punched in the face. I said nothing, as I shot all three of them in a special point in the leg.

"I'm sorry," I murmured as they cried out in pain. I jumped onto my motorcycle and sped off, towards Tails' Garage.

* * *

"Guys… is it right… what we do?" I asked, my usually confident voice a now mere whisper. They all looked up from what they were doing.

"Well...no...not really," Tails answered, though his tone of voice sounded more like a question, rather than an answer.

"It depends on your outlook on what's right and wrong," Shadow grunted.

"You're not turning all goody two shoes on us, now are you?" Knuckles asked, mocking me.

"Of course not!" I snapped. I then took a deep breath. "It's nothing…"

"Guys, give me a few minutes alone with Sonic," Shadow murmured. Tails shot me a strange look, but followed Knuckles outside.

"What do you want?" I asked Shadow.

"Why are you, all of the sudden acting like this?" he asked, in his usual cold voice.

"Why would I tell you of all people?" I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't answer my question." There was a slight pause. "Is it a girl?" he asked. Bingo.

"H-how'd you know?" I asked. Damn, this guy was good. He actually smiled. It was short-lived, though, because his face went back to it's usual scowl moments later.

"I know the feeling… Maria was her name… And though she was human, I loved her anyways…"

"What happened to her?" I asked, not caring about the fact that I was overstepping my boundaries.

"She was abducted… Slaughtered… Her body turned up in a ravine three days later. The sick bastard, mangled her face so much, her grandfather could barely tell it was her… I couldn't bring myself to identify her, or make it to her funeral. It was then, I decided to join the streets. Working with her cousin, Ivo. He understood my resentment towards G.U.N. and about the fact that they could not protect her. I could kill all the police officers in the world. I sure as hell knew I wouldn't feel an ounce of guilt…"

"I-I'm sorry, Shadow," I murmured.

"No use in feeling sorry for me. I'm the same person I was two minutes ago. You know… you are different from the rest of us. I mean, Knuckles is the average thug, just wanting respect, Tails follows you which is the only reason why he's here, but you… You aren't a bad kid. I know you've never killed anyone-"

"How do you know that?" I demanded, interrupting him.

"I see where you aim. I'm a trained gunman. But why, after all these years, are you just now questioning our being here?" Shadow questioned. I took in a deep breath.

"Amy. I befriended her back in Shamar, many years ago. She was the cutest little girl, with her soft pink quills and bright, green eyes… Her personality took the cake though. She was sweet, though she did have quite the temper if you pushed her buttons enough," I chuckled at the thought. Shadow said nothing, so I suspected that he wanted me to continue.

"At the time, Robotnik was running a child trafficking business. He would deal out children to other child traffickers, and Amy, was one of the fifteen girls, that were sent to a red-light district, to be sold as a sex slave..." my voice cracked on the last word.

"And why do you just now care?" he asked. His question made my blood boil.

"I have always 'cared'," I snapped. He raised an eyebrow at me, his crimson eyes piercing into my peridot ones.

"Okay… Then why are you just now showing your concern?" he asked.

"You know… I honestly hate doing what we do. I do it, because I figured, that if I stayed in the crime business with Robotnik, I'd have a chance of finding her… But nine fucking years have passed… And I've made no progress. It makes me wonder, if I should still even try-"

Shadow slammed his hand on the brick wall, leaving a dent.

"If I had even a chance for Maria… Even a subliminal chance of finding her, I'd take it… Not like you'd even be able to get out of the business now anyway. The Doctor would kill you if you left… Literally." I knew what he meant. I knew too much to be able to just 'walk away'. I groaned.

"You're a good kid," Shadow decided. "Lets go. Doofus and the Geek are waiting for us," he said, punching my shoulder. I cracked a small smile.

* * *

We were all in Shadow's perfect white Ferrari; Knuckles and Tails in the back, with Shadow driving, and myself in the passenger seat. We had the radio blasting and the bass, I swear, was causing the entire highway to move up and down. We were getting honks from people, though most of them were in minivans. I was never gonna have children.

"Well, well, well!" I heard an annoyingly smug voice call. I turned in my seat to see a deep purple rolls royce pull up next to us.

The Destructix.

The Destructix were a street gang, like us. They were our greatest rivals, though us Freedom Fighters still came out on top. Run by the crime lord, Pachacamac, Robotnik's ex-partner in crime. I'd never seen him, but I knew this guy was a big deal. His team, the Destructix though, were a different deal. I saw these guys at least three or more times a month. It's like they followed us. They consisted of Lightning Lynx, Sleuth

"Doggy" Dawg, Sergeant Simian, and of course, Scrouge the Hedgehog.

"The fuck do you want?" Knuckles growled.

"Just wanted to wish a happy birthday to the blue rat himself," Scrouge grinned. His eyes were hidden behind his dark shaded sunglasses.

"Man, fuck you!" I heard myself growl. Everybody looked taken aback. I wasn't usually one to get pissed off at him, but this bothered me. We had done nothing to them.

"And would you stop following us around like a harem of girls?" I shouted to them. That got me a finger from Scrouge. He sat back in the car, as they sped off into the horizon.

"Couldn't have said it better," Knuckles grinned from ear to ear. I smirked as Tails punched my shoulder.

"We'll be at Robotnik's in five," Shadow told us, a slight smirk on his face.

* * *

We pulled up to a gigantic adobe mansion. Even though I'd been coming here since the age of eight, it was still a shock. It had a nice garden full of hedges and exotic flowers that were not native to Empire City. The roof was a golden brown and the outer walls of the house were a light tan. There as an almond colored stone pathway leading us up to the house. A sparkling blue pond laid, glistening like a million crystals. In the back, there was a large maze like garden, that I would never be able to navigate through.

Though the outside was beautiful, the inside was a thousand times more spectacular. It had a neutral color scheme with gold everywhere. There was a chandelier made with hundreds upon thousands of diamonds. The staircase was made of white and tan marble and neutral colored candles lit the house up. Million dollar paintings laid upon the walls, bringing the house to life. It smelled of vanilla and cream. I inhaled, and smiled. It felt good to be home.

Now I know that I live in the condo, but that is my city house. This home, in the hills of Empire City, is where I live most of the time.

"Good evening, Mr. Hedgehog, Mr. Prower, Mr. Echidna, &... The Incredibly-Too-Cool-For-School-Snooze-Ya-Lose-Hedg ehog," our butler Snively groaned. I grinned at his name for me. I was eleven when I made him start calling me that.

"Sup, Sniverton!" I said, clapping his back.

"Hello, Snively," Shadow said, knocking me on the head. "Leave him the hell alone," he growled to me. Snively nodded his head at Shadow appreciatively. Snively liked Tails, Knuckles (to an extent) and Shadow, only tolerating me.

"Doctor Robotnik told me to give you a message as soon as you got here-"

"He's not here is he?" I accused, cutting off Snively. He shot me a sympathetic look. Robotnik is the closest thing I ever had to family, so I always am looking to impress him, and for him to not be here on my birthday, bothered me. I never forgave him for lying to me, but we had a history.

"Whatever," I stated. "Where are we going tonight, boys?" I asked, using mock enthusiasm I hoped that they couldn't see through.

"Uh, how about go to Honkers?" Knuckles suggested. The Honkers Gentlemen Club was a strip joint that we went to on special occasions.

"I dunno… Tails'll be with us…" I muttered. The yellow, twin-tailed fox was only fifteen years old. He did not need to be going to a strip club. He was still a kid.

"I don't see what the big deal is. You went when you were fifteen," Knuckles argued.

"You made me go with you," I snapped back. "And besides...Tails isn't like that-"

"I want to go," Tails spoke up. I knew that he really didn't, but he didn't want to seem like a wimp to Shadow and Knuckles.

"Are you sure?" Shadow asked skeptically. He nodded.

"Don't do anything you don't want to," I said, as Knuckles handed him two hundred dollars for a lap dance.

"Let me grab my wallet," I said. Knuckles grabbed my arm.

"We got you covered," he grinned. "Besides, it's your birthday. I mean, not much of a surprise, but..."

"Speaking of surprises…" Tails chuckled. "Wait here!" Tails disappeared out of the house, and into the garage. We followed him out of the house, as we waited for him to return. Right. The new car he got me. I could see the bright headlights coming at us, as the garage door- well technically there was no door as the garage was pretty opened, but still. A royal blue bugatti veyron with navy blue sections rolled up. It was sweet! Tails opened up the door and got out.

"With black leather seats, a kick ass radio, and speed that'll blow the competition away, I present to you, the rad mobile," he smirked, feeling pretty proud of himself.

"This is tight! Way past cool, little buddy!" I grinned, messing up his bangs. He beamed.

"Glad you like it!"

"Why don't you drive us down to Honkers?" Knuckles asked.

"Haha, I was hoping you'd say that," I grinned.

* * *

So my driving… I love being fast. One might say that I'm "reckless", but I've never been in an accident. I swerve in between cars, and I do run red lights, but everybody is always safe, and there has never been a single smudge or scratch on my car. Knuckles and Shadow were immune to my driving, but Tails was not yet accustomed to it.

"Slow down!" he yelped a I did a sharp turn.

"Hell no. If I drive any slower, I'll be eighty by the time we get there!" I joked, flashing him my crooked side smile. I drove onward, while I Am All of Me was blasting through the speakers of my new bugatti.

"Bro…" Tails groaned.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"I just got a text from Snively. Apparently the Babylon Rogues are gonna be at Honkers tonight." I looked at Tails through my rearview mirror. If there was one thing I hated more than the Destructix, it was the Babylon Rogues. At least the Destructix were real about their business. These mother fuckers were from Station Square. They weren't badass at all; just a couple of rich kids who try to play it off as thugs, but everyone knows there isn't such a thing as a halfway crook.

"So what. If they show up and try to start something, we'll finish it. But wait for them to make the first move," Shadow instructed as I pulled up to Honkers.

"Thank god I can get out of this car," Tails said in a relieved tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Tonight, we get wasted," Knuckles grinned. I had only been drunk once, and I had one hell of a hangover the next day. I wasn't into drinking, so I usually just had the bartenders pour me a soda so I wouldn't have to have the guys pressuring me to drink.

"You two go in. I need to speak to Tails for a moment," I said, dismissing Shadow and Knuckles with a wave of my gloved hand. They went inside, and I faced Tails.

"You're a cute kid, so you know the women will be all over you. Be safe," I told him, tossing him two condoms. "And no drinking." He looked a bit relieved that I said that. He didn't belong here and he knew it. He nodded.

"Let's go in," I smirked, punching his shoulder.

* * *

Sensual music played throughout the club. There were three poles on a runway like stage, and many seats with tables. There also was a bar to the side. A smell of tobacco and alcohol mixed with peach body oil were in the air. Classic. There were about six strippers walking around, and two on two of the three poles. If there was one thing about Honkers that was different about other strip joints, is that their girls were performers. Still slutty, but more classy than the average hooker. None of them looked trashy, but they were wearing racy clothing. I looked to the left. Shadow was at the bar, flirting with the mixologist who was in nothing but a black thong, and Knuckles was throwing hundred dollar bills at cat who was on a pole.

"W-what should I do?" Tails asked.

"Hi, suggah. The name's Julie-Su," a pink echidna said, coming up to him. "Would you like a private dance?" she asked, feeling his chest through his opened shirt. He blushed slightly, taken aback, but nodded none the less. She grabbed his hand, taking him into one of the private rooms. He stared at her ass the entire way there. I sat down at an opened booth to watch the strippers on the poles. Off to the side of the stage, I saw a stripper in more conservative clothes (a white one piece bathing suit and no shoes). She had a bunch of body art on her. They weren't permanent as they were not tattoos, but it made her look...exotic. I couldn't tell her fur color as the red, purple and blue strobe lights made it hard to determine that factor, but I could tell she was a hedgehog, like myself and Shadow. Her quills were weirdly shaped though. Instead of like how mine and Shadow's are, they were curved downwards, and very long. Like down to her mid thigh long. Gave her an innocent look I guess. She was then, smacked across the face by a skunk, whom she had been arguing. It made my blood boil. I mean having sex with women is bad, but physically hurting them… That was a whole other story. I was about to go up to them, when an auburn fox blocked my view of them. She had reddish chestnut hair, and lacy lingerie on.

"Hello, Blue."

"Fiona," I greeted. She and I had a fling a few years ago, but she usually claims me when I come here.

"Happy birthday," she whispered seductively in my ear. She sat on my abdomen, her pelvis on mine. Okay, I'm a male, so no judgements.

"Oh!" she said, surprised, feeling my erected member. "Has the speed king come out to play?" she questioned with a devilish smirk on her face. She unzipped my pants, and began to stroke my penis.

"Hey. Who's that?" I asked her, pointing my gloved finger towards the one female hedgehog who was now walking towards the middle pole that none of the other strippers had occupied. She turned, her grip still on my member, to see who I was talking about.

"Her? I dunno her real name. Her pimp Geoffrey St. John introduced her has 'Aurelia'," Fiona shrugged, a little offended that I was paying more attention to this Aurelia girl than her. I watched as Aurelia began to spin on the pole. I kinda forgot Fiona was there after awhile. It was like Aurelia was touching me. The thought of her doing that was enough to make me leak a little.

"The effect I have on you," Fiona murmured, smugly. But it wasn't her. It was Aurelia. The way she moved. It was like she wasn't even trying to be sexy. Like she didn't want to be. She had a serious look on her face, and didn't make eye contact with anyone. She then turned, and did the splits, while spinning down the pole.

"Ugh!" I said, finally at my limit. Fiona took her hand and licked the semen off of it. I was a little revolted. Unlike some others I knew, that did not turn me on.

"Thanks, Fiona," I said.

"Anytime," she winked, getting off of me. "Would you like a private dance?"

"Uh, no. Not today," I answered, zipping up my pants. She huffed, and stormed off. I was then left, sitting alone in the booth, at the table. I looked up at Aurelia, and in an instance, her eyes connected to mine. A weird look spread across her face, and she frowned shortly after. She then, lost eye contact with me, and continued her dance. The song, My Sweet Passion ended, and she was off the pole immediately. Shadow, Tails and Knuckles joined me at the booth as  
one of the strippers got a mic.

"Hello," she said in a heavy Empire City accent. "Welcome to Honkers! Ask anyone of my girls and they'll entertain ya tonight," she said, winking at Shadow. He held up a finger and motioned for her to come over. She blushed and grinned, walking over to us. I was about to go up to Aurelia, when I saw her walk over to a group of birds. She did not have a sexy walk or anything; it was like her heart wasn't into it.

"Hey, baby," a nasally voice said. Jet the Hawk was here, with the Babylon Rouges. They must've entered when I was getting a handjob. Aurelia had a disgusted look on her face, as she got up onto the table to do her dance for him. The fact that they were all watching her was making me mad. I never thought about it before, but she was being exploited, and she obviously didn't like it; either did I. It was making me uncomfortable, watching her. Storm, an ugly, grey albatross, reached his stout arm out to her, touching grabbing her hourglass waist. She reacted almost immediately.

"No touching!" she growled, shaking out of his grip.

"Bitch!" Jet snapped, grabbing her wrist.

"Let me go!" she demanded, trying to break out of his grasp. He smacked her in the face.

"It's your fault for whoring around," Wave, a purple swallow added. I got up, and jumped the table I was sitting at. I walked over to the Babylon Rouges table cooly.

"Hey. Babylon_ Douches_. Let the girl go," I said. I could feel my guys come up behind me.

"Well, well, well. Freedom Fighters, eh? It's been awhile," Jet smirked. "You want her?" he continued, nodding towards Aurelia. "Then take her." He pushed her off of the table.

"Woah!" I said, catching her in my arms. He must've smacked her pretty hard, because her eyes were watering.

"You know… The Destructix just got jailed today," Jet grinned at me.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"Fucking retards robbed the jewelry store down by that Soleanna Hotel," Wave laughed.

"And then that idiot Scrouge shot three police officers, but didn't kill them!" Storm roared in laughter.

"AURELIA!" I heard an angry voice shout. I realized I was still holding her in my arms. She flinched at the voice calling her name. That skunk from earlier came up and grabbed her wrist, snatching her away.

"Why aren't you working!" he growled shaking her.

"I-I'm sorry…" she mumbled in fear.

"Sorry doesn't make me money, you bitch!" her pimp shouted punching her face.

"Back off!" I snapped pushing him away from her.

"She is my property!" Geoffrey yelled, throwing a punch at me. I blocked it, knocking him backwards with force.

"Sonic! Get her out of here!" Knuckles demanded, referring to Aurelia..

"Sonic?" I heard her mumbled. "What Sonic?"

"Leave this sucker to Shadow and I," Knuckles said, glaring at the pimp that was on the floor. I nodded, picking the girl up in my arms. And with that, I took her from the club.

* * *

I put her in the passenger seat and hurried to my side.

"Where are we going?" she demanded. When I didn't respond, she asked me again.

"Where are we going?" she said, venom in her voice.

"To my condo," I answered. It would take far too long to get back to Robotnik's.

"I will not go to your house with you!" Her accent was not one of Empire City. Adabat, maybe?

"Yes, you will," I said. "It's safer than the club you were just at."

"What do you want from me?" she demanded.

"Nothing," I answered truthfully.

"No, you want something!" she argued.

"What? You think I want some sex from you?" I asked, offended. I just saved this girl and she had no right to treat me like I was some kind of monster. I pulled over to the side of the road, abruptly.

"You came into a strip club and you claim you want no sex?" she asked. "If you are to do something… just do it now… Get it over with…" she said, her voice cracking.  
Don't get me wrong… I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to touch her. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want to hurt her.

"Hell no," I said. "We're going to go to my condo, and you're going to shower, and go to sleep. You can take my bed, I'll crash on the couch."

"Whatever." She didn't believe me, and I didn't blame her. I stranger taking you back to his house is a weird scenario. I pulled back over onto the street and I continued the drive back to my place.

* * *

"Can you walk?" I asked her as I opened up her door for her. She nodded and stepped out. I walked her up to my condo building's door, where a butler was holding the door open.

"Good evening, Mr. Hedgehog. Miss," he said, eying Aurelia with skeptical eyes. I led her to the elevator, and we headed up to my floor.

"This is a nice building," she said, looking the opposite way from me. I took a look at her. She had soft pink fur, like...Amy? Could that be her? She was quite a bit shorter than me. She had a hardcore figure and a nice ass. She then turned to look at me. Seeing where my gaze had been, she snorted.

"All you men are the same," she huffed, rolling me.

"I-I'm sorry," I blushed. She connected her gaze with mine. She had golden eyes. That closed all my suspicions about her being Amy.

"You...what did you say your name was?" she asked, checking me out.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog," I smiled at her.

"Uh, oh!" she stuttered.

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"Uh, um… You and that crime lord… Dr. Eg-Robotnik!" she got out.

"Yeah… Robotnik… Were you going to say… Eggman?" I asked, turning on her.

"N-no!" she stuttered. We rode the elevator in silence the rest of the way up.

* * *

I opened the door to my condo and let her in.

"Shower is down that hallway. I'll get you a towel and a wash rag. I don't have any girly shampoo, so you might smell a bit like me… Um, I'll order a pizza," I said, as I turned to get her a towel.

When I returned to the bathroom, she had already gotten in the shower. I could see her silhouette through the curtain and she was humming a tune. I set her towel down, and left the bathroom.

* * *

I didn't know what was taking so long. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"Uh, well… It seems that I have no clothes," she explained.

"Oh!" I said. "I'll grab you some sweatpants," I told her, sprinting to my room. I pulled open a drawer and grabbed a pair of sweats and a T-shirt. I then, went back to the bathroom, and knocked on the door. She opened it. A white towel was wrapped tightly around her body, and her hair was wet. She connected her gaze with mine. It was startling.

"The fuck?" I gasped, stepping backwards. her eyes were not that golden color anymore. They were jade. Contacts. The golden eyes had been contacts.

"What is your name?" I demanded. She looked shocked.

"Aurelia-"

"Don't feed me that bull shit. I know you're Amy! And you knew who I was! Why didn't you fucking tell me?" I asked.

"What gives you the right to be mad at me?!" she shouted. "In fact, I should be mad at you!" she screeched. "You told me I'd be safe! Guess that makes you a liar! I was mad for so long!"

Her words pierced through my heart.

"And then you don't even remember me?! I've thought about you day after day, and you can't even remember me…?" Amy said. "And you still work with Robotnik?"

"Why I work with him is none of your goddamn business!" I shouted. "It's complicated. I, I wanted to be able to find a lead with him to find you!"

"I-I missed you so much," she said, throwing her arms around my neck, not even caring about my sudden outburst.

"Amy… I-I'm so sorry," I apologized. "I let you down…" The doorbell rang and she pulled away.

"That's the pizza," I said quietly, leaving her in the bathroom. I sprinted to the door, grabbing my wallet.

"Hello," I greeted the purple walrus delivery guy.

"Hey, kid. That'll be twelve ninety-nine," the pizza guy said.

"Take a hundred dollar bill and keep the change," I said. He was looking behind me.

"Is that your girlfriend, kid?" he asked pointing to Amy, who was standing in the living room.

"Her?" I asked, pointing behind me. He nodded. "No. We're just friends."

"Oh… Well, she's a beauty," he said, bidding me farewell. "And thanks for the tip!" I smiled at him, and shut the door.

"Would you like a piece?" I asked.

"Yes, please," she said. "I like your house," she complemented.

"If you like this one, you should see my main house," I grinned. She smiled at me, causing my heart rate to become off kilter. I walked over to her, handing her a plate with a slice of pizza on it.

"Thank you," she said, taking it from me. We sat in silence for a moment, while she ate. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was just so good looking.

"What?" she asked. She saw me staring at her. "Do I have something on my face?" I smiled at her.

"Nah. Just looking… Let's go to bed," I advised, standing up.

"But I still wanna talk to you," she said.

"Tomorrow we can talk," I said. She sighed, but nodded. I then led her to my bedroom.

"Goodnight, Amy," I whispered.

"Goodnight...Sonic," she muttered back, closing the door.

It was weird having her back. It felt unreal. Different than I expected. I still knew nothing about her. But, as I told her, we'd talk tomorrow.  
And I'd be sure to find out who had made her life, a living hell.

* * *

**Please review if you'd like another chapter.**

**Here are the ages of the characters:**

**Sonic is 19, **

**Amy is 16,**

**Knuckles is 20,**

**Shadow is 20, **

**Tails is 15,**

**Robotnik is 50,**

**Snively is 46,**

**Scrouge is 19,**

**Fiona is 19,**

**Jet is 18,**

**Wave is 18,**

**Storm is 20**

**Do not forget to review, please.**


	3. Facing the Past

**Hello, reader. It has been awhile. My sincerest apologies. High school is taking up 75% of my life as of right now. **

**N/A: All of the characters who I have NAMED are real Sonic characters. Li'l Kate is one from ****_Unleashed_****. **

**In this, Sonic can sing and play guitar as he can in Sonic Underground. **

**You do not know much about the characters. That is how it's Supposed to be as of right now. Don't worry about it yet. **

**PM me questions and try to review.**

**Have a happy reading! & Happy Turkey Day**

Facing The Past

* * *

_**Sonic's POV**_

I awoke to the smell of burning. My eyes shot open and I sat up.

"The fuck?" I muttered, still in a daze. The fire alarm began to go off, and I toppled off of the couch. Smoke was coming from the kitchen.

"Amy?" I asked, still not quite awake. "Amy?!" I shouted, realizing what was happening. I ran to the door of my condo, and exited, heading for the wall that held the fire extinguisher. I then sprinted back into my house and headed for the kitchen. I could hear coughing.

"Amy! Get down!" I said, as I began extinguishing the fire. It was out in two minutes.

* * *

The fire department showed up.

"What happened here, sir?" one of the firemen asked.

"Uh, well, I don't honestly know…" I chuckled, scratching the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Do you know, miss?" the other asked Amy. I didn't like the way he looked at her… Like she was a piece of meat.

"Uh, yeah… I was making breakfast, but I wasn't watching the oven carefully, and it overheated…" she said, head down.

"Don't worry about it, miss," the one firefighter said. "Just be more careful next time." They left soon enough.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I was trying to make you breakfast to show my gratitude for yesterday…" Amy frowned.

"It's all good. I'll just have it repaired," I said, dismissively.

"But where will you stay?" she questioned. "You can't stay here while it's being prepared."

"I'll go back to the mansion-." A loud, gurgling sound interrupted me. Amy blushed in embarrassment.

"How about we go out to eat?" I offered, grinning.

"Are you sure you don't want anything from me?" she asked skeptically, taking a small step away from me.

"No. I swear. I am just trying to own up to the promise that I made," I said with sincerity. Her expression softened, and she nodded.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. It's understandable," I said, ruefully. "I have another pair of sweats and you can pick out a shirt and some shoes."

* * *

She came out of my room in grey sweats, a cut off T, and some high tops I had when I was a few years younger. It was kind of a turn on seeing her in my clothes.

"Ready to go?" I asked her. She nodded.

* * *

"This is your car?" she asked, pointing to my bugatti veyron.

"Yeah. My buddy Tails got it for my birthday," I said, opening her door for her.

"Thanks," she murmured. I then went over to my side.

"Where would you like to go for breakfast?" I asked her.

"I don't really know too many places…" she muttered.

"How about the Starlight Cafe. It's only three blocks from here and the food is great," I grinned.

"That would be nice," she smiled warmly.

* * *

The Starlight Cafe was a very ritzy restaurant that only celebs and people with connections and or money could get into. It was on the corner of Chaos Avenue in downtown Empire City.

"We're here," I told Amy, smiling. Her eyes widened at the place, as we stepped in.

"Hello, Mr. Hedgehog," the host greeted.

"Yo," I said back.

"And who is this young lady?" he asked, his eyebrows raised. Usually, people were supposed to dress nicer at a place like this, but if you were as beautiful as her, it didn't even matter.

"This is-"

"Amy Rose," she said, cutting me off.

"A pleasure," he said, formally. "Would you like the usual seat?" he asked me, though he was looking at Amy.

"Yeah," I answered. We walked over to the back side of the restaurant, where there was an enormous ten foot window that let us see out into the streets of the city.

"Here are your menus. Your server will be with you shortly," the host said.

"This place is so gorgeous," Amy commented in her Shamarian accent. I looked around. Marble flooring, chandeliers with thousands of diamonds, and there was an elegant piano in the middle of the cafe.

"It is," I agreed. As she looked around, her jaw dropped.

"I-Is that Mina Mongoose?" she asked. I turned to see a lavender haired woman behind me. I nodded.

"She is a wonderful singer," Amy sighed in admiration.

"Mina!" I called. The twenty year old singer looked up, her vibrant lime eyes lighting up when they connected with mine. She walked over to my side, from a table with her mother, Isabella, and boyfriend, Ash.

"Sonic," she breathed.

Mina was a good friend of mine. I had known her since she was fourteen and I was thirteen. Before she became an international popstar and all.

The day we met, was completely accidental.

* * *

**(Flashback: Westopolis, 2003)**

_Tails and I were on our way to watch Knuckles take part in a drag race between him and a few other thugs. His aunt was dying of some disease and he needed money for her treatments and medications. He had asked Robotnik for the money, but the crime lord had turned him down. So he took matters in his own hands, and went down to Westopolis to get the cash by winning a race. _

_Tails and I had been walking around, aimlessly, when we heard piercing screams._

_"What the hell was that?" I asked, alarmed._

_"I don't know. Should we check it out?" Tails had asked. _

_"Nah-" I was cut off by another piercing scream. It reminded me of Amy that one night back in Shamar._

_"Follow me," I told a nine year old Tails. I ran to where the screams were being made, ending up in a scummy alley. I saw Mina pushed up against a brick wall by a big, black, bear._

_"Get off her!" I shouted. He turned his attention away from her, and onto me._

_"You better go home, kid. You don't know who you're messing with!" he chuckled, evilly. I pulled out a gun that was in my hoodie pocket. As the male bear saw it, he backed away, unsteadily._

_"You gonna shoot me, kid? That'll make you just as good as me," the guy pointed out. No. I was only as bad as him, if I let him carry on, or if I killed him._

_"Back away from her," I commanded. He was hesitant, but he followed my orders. I then shot him in the thigh, causing him to double over in pain. _

_"Tails! Get a cab!" I ordered. He nodded and took off for the street. I walked over to Mina._

_"What's your name, miss?" I asked her._

_"M-Mina Mongoose," she stuttered, not looking at me. _

_"I am Sonic the Hedgehog," I grinned. I took her hand in mine. She snatched it away._

_"Don't-...Don't you touch me!" she growled._

_"Listen, Mina… I am here to help you," I muttered, taking her hand again. She hesitated, as if debating whether to trust me or not. She gave in, soon enough, allowing me to help her up._

_"I got a cab!" I heard Tails shout. Mina took a step, but collapsed._

_"Shit," I muttered. I picked her up in my arms, as if I was cradling her._

_"You're gonna be alright, Mongoose," I whispered._

* * *

_That night, I took Mina to a hotel and sent Tails back to Robotnik's mansion. I had used the credit card Doc had given me to pay for the penthouse suite on the highest floor of the Soleanna Hotel, that was located in Empire City._

_"Okay, Mina… Where are your parents?" I asked as we sat down on the velvet couch in the main room._

_"My mom got in a fight… I want to be a singer… But she would prefer I be a doctor, or 'someone of importance'... So I ran away from home two months ago…" Mina explained, her voice cracking._

_"What about your father?" She said nothing. "Shit. I'm sorry," I apologized, realizing that her father was obviously not in the picture._

_"It's alright. He died in the Great War when I was five. He was a noble man…" she sniffled. _

_"Hey...hey," I comforted, rubbing her back. "It'll all be okay. We'll go back to your mom's house tomorrow morning, and everything will be okay…" She stopped crying, and laid her head on my lap. I began to sing for her._

"_Spring comes and flowers bloom_

_Summer comes and memories melt but…_

_The four seasons don't suit me well, I'm a cold person_

_My hard personality is like the skin-cutting winter_

_The cold wind – you all know_

_To me, coldness is everything, it's like the winter sea_

_Send a boat off and you'll see that I'm not an island but an iceberg_

_I lost my focus because my eyes are frosted_-"_ I was cut off by a beautiful voice._

"_The cold memories have been trampled_

_I keep screaming even without my uvula_

_I was an icy road with only painful scars remaining_

_My heart crumbled as if an avalanche came down_

_After I put things back in place_

_The lights were off and it was night_

_Though the sun called you has risen_

_The snow-covered mountain does not melt_

_It's cold here even when I hide my hands in my pocket_

_It's so cold even when I blow into my hands_

_My heart is so frozen that my lips get cracked_

_I'm the only cold one even when I wrap my body in blankets_

_It's so cold even when I'm in someone's embrace_

_I try to block the hole in my heart but the wind keeps coming in_

_The spring comes with a fluttering heart_

_But I'm standing at the tip of fall_

_My memories have stopped in the winter_

_I've put all the warmth in between the cracked skin of my dried heart_

_Memories are trapped inside the frozen river_

_But it holds onto me and doesn't let go of my hand_

_After I got to know the cold separation_

_The blooming spring doesn't come anymore_

_Cherry blossoms fall like snowflakes, it's cold here_

_Sunshine falls like a snowstorm, it's only cold for me_

_If I touch anything, it freezes so I'm afraid to hold your hand_

_Because if you come close to me, your heart might catch a cold too_

_It's cold here even when I hide my hands in my pocket_

_It's so cold even when I blow into my hands_

_My heart is so frozen that my lips get cracked_

_I'm the only cold one even when I wrap my body in blankets_

_It's so cold even when I'm in someone's embrace_

_I try to block the hole in my heart but the wind keeps coming in_

_I'm cold as ice. I'm cold as ice. I'm cold as ice. So cold._

_Spring comes and flowers bloom_

_Summer comes and memories melt but here…_

_It's cold here, it's so cold_

_My heart is so frozen that my lips get cracked_

_It's only cold for me, it's so cold_

_I try to block the hole in my heart but the wind keeps coming in_"

_Mina finished the song. It was the first time, I had heard her sing. _

_"M-Mina," I gasped. "I didn't know you could sing!" I gawked. _

_"It's my passion," she murmured dreamily. "I didn't know you could either."_

_The next morning, I took her back to her home in Knothole Village. _

_"Here's my number, Songoose… Keep in touch," I winked, getting back into the cab. I watched her disappear into her house. How she became famous, I didn't know. That would be another story, for another day…_

* * *

**(Present Day: Empire City; The Starlight Cafe)**

"Hello," Mina's sing-songy voice projected, snapping me out of my flashback. "I am Mina Mongoose," she smiled at Amy.

"Amy Rose; I am a fan of your music."

"Really?" Mina asked skeptically, looking Amy up and down. I didn't blame Mina for the accusation. Amy didn't seem like one to like Mina's music. The girl made rock music.

"Yes. You possess true talent." Mina blushed slightly at Amy's compliment.

"Thank you, Rose Petal. It was nice to meet you. all me later, Sonic. And Amy?"

"Yes?" Amy asked.

"I have a concert later this month. You and your boy Speedster better be there," the mongoose smirked. Amy's face lit up.

"Of course we will," I answered for Amy. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Alright, well, I'd better get back to Ash," she chuckled, turning in the direction of her black haired boyfriend. "You lovebirds have fun!" she sang. I blushed, involuntarily, and was a bit surprised to see Amy with the same reaction.

"Heh-heh," I laughed awkwardly. "Well, that's Mina for ya…" We sat in an awkward silence for a minute.

"So…" Amy said, her bell like voice filling the empty void. "I'd better get going. Thank you… for everything."

"But you haven't ate anything," I said, standing up with her.

"It's fine, really… I'll see you later," she mumbled.

"W-wait!" I called. She turned, a look of annoyance on her face. I smirked at her expression. It was the same pissed off face she'd always give me when we were kids.

"Here's my number," I told her, giving her a slip of paper. "Call me as soon as you can." She blushed slightly, frowning.

"I'll try-"

"No. You will," I said in a pleading voice. She nodded.

"I have to go," she mumbled, hurrying out of the restaurant.

* * *

"So she just upped and left?" Tails asked. We were at the garage with the other two. Shadow was looking at me skeptically, while Knuckles was cackling.

"Ha-! Sonic the Hedgehog isn't used to being rejected! Ha-ha!" he said, barely able to speak from his roaring laughter.

"Shut the fuck up!" I heard myself say. When his laughing ceased, I continued, "I dunno why she left. And I don't even have her number… I hope she'll call me soon."

"We could try and see if she's at Honkers again tonight," Tails suggested.

"No. Fiona's acting crazy again…" I sighed.

"But she is fine to a T," Knuckles said, dreamily. Shadow scoffed.

"She's a stripper," he pointed out.

"A fine stripper."

"_Any_ways," Tails said, sensing my annoyance, "My best advice to you, is to wait it out," he told me. I nodded.

* * *

Two weeks went by without a word from Amy.

I didn't know what happened to her. I went by Honkers as a last resort to which they bartender told me Amy hadn't been there since the night I took her to my house. I was a bit pissed that she hadn't called, but I was also worried.

"That's it!" Knuckles growled one evening. "We're going out."

"Where to?" Tails asked, eagerly. We hadn't left Robotnik's manor for three days. He wasn't here, as he was in Spagonia for some business deal, so we'd had the house all to ourselves.

"Let's go to a club and pick up some girls!" Knuckles said, punching Shadow's arm.

"Touch me again and you'll wish you hadn't," Shadow said sharply.

"Damn," Knuckles muttered, throwing his hands up. "And I thought we became friends," he whimpered in mock sadness.

"Fine. Let's go," I said.

"I'll drive," Shadow murmured. Surprised by his offer, we all got into his black corvette.

* * *

His driving was a tad bit slower than mine, but still forty-five miles past the seventy mile speed limit. His driving was also a bit smoother. We pulled up to the Grind; an abandoned warehouse resembling a rave. It was a popular dance club to the people of the streets. Celebs were never there so I didn't risk running into anyone who actually mattered.

We got out of Shadow's car, and entered the club. I was dressed in straight, dark wash jeans, a dark green flannel shirt, and matching Jordan's. Tails was dressed similarly, except in grey. Shadow looked sharp in his black leather jacket and skinnies with black high tops, giving him badass look. Knuckles however, was dressed in a white muscle shirt to show off his biceps, and jeans. We all looked good. A bunch of guys surrounded Shadow's car, gawking at it's beauty and magnificence.

The club had an electric blue and red lit sign reading, The Grind, with an arrow pointed at the abandoned warehouse. It was ghetto, simple and everyone always had a good time. I liked it. It was here where I'd lost my virginity to a girl whose named I hadn't learned, or cared to learn.

This place always had tight music and great dancers...If you catch my drift…

We walked in, to see the disco ball spinning, the floor lit up, and everybody on it.

"WOO!" Knuckles yelled, ditching us and heading towards the dance floor. Shadow went to the bar, while Tails was taken away by two slutty girls. Listen, I respect women, but not when they're whores.

I decided to sit down on the leather seat of an semi-open booth. It didn't take long for women to flock me.

"You're so handsome," a drunk girl slurred, feeling my chest.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, shooing her away. I looked up from them to see two girls enter; a lavender cat, and a pink-Amy! I got up abruptly.

"Where are you goin', Blue?" one of the girls asked, offended. I looked away from Amy, to look at the girls.

"I'll be back," I lied. I turned my attention back to where Amy had been, but she was gone… She had disappeared into the crowd of people.

I pushed through the mosh pit, trying to find her.

"BEAT DAT ASS!" I heard someone yell.

"You tryna kik?" another yelled. I kept pushing through until I got into the center. I then saw, what everyone was screaming about.

Amy was dressed in mid thigh shorts, and a red halter with some matching Nike high tops. She had hoop earrings and little to no make up on. The lilac cat had on booty shorts and a crop shirt alongside some black pumps. She had a great body. A little bit slimmer than Amy in the curves department, but her body was still banging. DJ Li'l Kate was dropping some tight tunes and Amy and the cat were getting into it.

"Shake that, baby!" a guy yelled. Amy and the cat were dancing so gracefully. They weren't grinding or anything dirty. When the song ended, Amy and the cat, were out of breath.

"I'll be back in a sec, Amy," the cat said, "I wanna meet that black hedgehog over that way," she giggled, pointing at Shadow who had sat down at a booth.

"Okay, Blaze," Amy giggled. She looked my way as the cat disappeared into the crowd. As soon as her large jade eyes connected with my peridot ones, she frowned.

"Amy!" I called, walking over to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You never called me," I said, my tone of voice sounding shockingly disappointed.

"..."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's too embarrassing...seeing you…"

"What?" I asked.

"I'm a stripper for chaos sakes!" she said. "It's gross and I'm mortified."

"Don't be," I said, taking her cheeks into my hands. "C'mon. Dance with me," I smirked.

"I don't dance," she said, quickly. I raised an eyebrow.

"What were you just doing?" I chuckled, placing my hands on her hips. She tensed under my touch.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked, placing her arms around my neck.

"I'm just trying to help out a friend," I answered. "If the roles were reversed, you'd do the same thing."

"True," she whispered.

"Why'd you run away the other day? I mean, do you have a place to really live?" I asked.

"I live with my friend Blaze in an apartment in downtown Empire City. She's over there...with a black hedgehog." I turned to look and saw surely enough, that she was downing shots with Shadow.

"Heh," I muttered.

"Do you know him?" Amy questioned me. I sighed and nodded.

"That's my boy Shadow. We came here together with our two other friends…" I answered, sheepishly.

"Can I meet your friends?" she asked.

"I don't know if thats such a good idea," I muttered.

"See… You are embarrassed about me," she murmured, her voice cracking. My eyes widened. That was the exact opposite. I was embarrassed about them. Or, at least Knuckles anyway.

"No, actually… It's them. I don't want you to think any less of them. They're good people… Just idiotic." Her expression softened.

"Come back to the main house with us," I suggested.

"Can Blaze come too?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course… I don't think Shadow will mind," I joked looking back over at the two.

"I'll text them and tell them to meet us outside."

* * *

"Okay, so Amy, this is Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow. And Blaze, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog," I said, giving her my side smile. Shadow shot me a look that said, 'Is that her?'. I nodded, causing him to reveal a small smile.

"You are very cute," Amy told Tails.

"Yeah," Blaze purred, petting Tails' head. He blushed.

"U-uh, thanks," he stuttered. We all piled into Shadow's car, with Knuckles driving, Shadow and Tails in the back, with Blaze on Shadow's lap, and me in the passenger seat, with Amy on mine. Shadow and Blaze were having a makeout session, Knuckles was jamming out to his hip hop station and Tails and Amy were having a conversation.

"So you're a mechanic?" Amy asked Tails in awe. He nodded, excitedly. Nobody was ever truly interested in his mechanic work like Amy was at this moment.

"Yeah. I have a garage downtown," he grinned. "Get a room!" he told Shadow and Blaze. The periwinkle cat leaned towards Knuckles and whispered in his ear,

"You're next." Amy frowned at what her friend said. I shot her a questioning look, and she whispered,

"I'll tell you later." I nodded. Amy fixed her position on me, so that she was sitting on my groin.

"Wah," I groaned.

"What?" she asked.

"Uh, er-nothing!" I said. I needed to think of something fast before I got an erection. Usually, when I wanted to avoid awkward boners, I thought of Robotnik in a speedo.

Yup. That calmed me down.

"We're here!" Knuckles grinned. We pulled up to Robotnik's mansion, and the girls faces were shocked.

"This is your house?" Amy asked, getting off of me, and stepping out onto the stone pathway.

"You like?" I grinned. She nodded, unable to speak. Snively looked at us through and upstairs window in disgust, and shook his head. We all entered the house, Shadow, Knuckles and Blaze heading upstairs to have a threesome, I'd assume, and Amy and I went into the living room, while Tails decided to got to bed.

"So… In the car… Blaze-?" I asked.

"She wasn't always like that… She lost her virginity at the age of four, to her step-father. She was never quite the same after that. I told her to seek therapy, but she won't. She blames herself for what her step-father did, but it wasn't her fault. She has sex with guys, to give herself a sense of security. But...she knows that they don't love her…" Amy began to shed tears.

"Is that how you feel…? When you're forced to?" I asked. She nodded. I put my arms around her.

"Amy… I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you… It's not the guilt that's killing me… I-It's the pain you went through-"

"Shh," she shushed me. Amy laid her head on my chest.

"You're here now…"

"I'm going to get you out of this mess," I whispered.

"You can't… Geoffrey… He'll be back for me… He always is…" Her words gave me the impression that she had tried to get out before. I stroked her head. This was the first time since we'd met after all these years, that I didn't have the urge to have sex with her. I guess because I cared more about what made her happy, rather than what made me happy. I heard a small snore. Was she really asleep?

"Amy?" I asked quietly. When I got no response, I picked her up, gently, and carried her to my room. Coming from Shadow's room, I could hear moans sexual sounds. I laid Amy on my bed, and took her shoes off for her. I pulled the covers over her, and turned to the bathroom that was located in my room.

* * *

As I let the almost scolding hot water burn my skin, I thought about Blaze, and how she was being taken advantage of right now, not even knowing it. Of course, Knuckles and Shadow didn't know it either as she came onto them.

"AH! AGH!" I heard Amy scream. Automatically, I hopped out the shower, and ran over to her, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my waist.

"Amy! Amy!" It came to my attention that she was still asleep; a nightmare, I assumed. I shook her gently, awaking her in the process. She had been crying because tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Amy," I murmured, hugging her.

"Why are you wet?" she asked, her words slurred from hyperventilating.

"Well, I was in the shower," I chuckled. She laughed too.

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized in a more serious tone.

"Amy, are you okay?" I asked, letting go of her. She nodded.

"Okay, enough." I got off of her, and walked over to my draw, to get a pair of boxers and sweatpants. I changed into them in the bathroom, and walked over to the bed. Amy had a photograph in her hand.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"I found it on your dresser…" She showed me the sepia colored photograph. It was of her and I in Shamar.

"Oh, yeah. I remember when I stole that camera from Robotnik's office that day," I laughed. I had taken it, and made another kid take a picture of us. It was the only proof I had that she actually existed.

"You kept it?" she asked.

"Amy, I never forgot about you," I whispered. "You can sleep in my room tonight… I'll take the guest bedroom.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked, about to get up. I nodded.

"I'll see you in the morning," I smiled. She smiled back.

"Goodnight, Sonic," she whispered. I closed the door, but through the oak wood, I could hear her whisper "thank you".

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. **

**I will try to update sooner, but life is very busy for me. **

**As for Blaze, she will not be in this story too much. I am not a fan of the character, but, she will be in a possible sequel, alongside many of the other supporting characters in this story.**

**Please Review. I love getting your feedback.**

**Until the next time.**


	4. Assassination Gone Wrong

**Hello, reader. It has been awhile since the last update, I know. Last week was midterms/finals at my high school. Seven exams in three days... Be happy that you are not in high school, my middle school readers. **

**Anyways, I would just like to wish you all Happy Holidays, and I will have a holiday theme fanfic coming out for Amy and Shadow, or Amy and Sonic? You pick, by leaving a review. I might go with Shadow, because I only have one story for Amy and Shadow, but I am a sucker for Amy and Sonic, so you pick.**

**About the story, Some questions I've gotten are,**

**Are Shadow and Blaze a thing? No. I it was a one night hook up. Blaze will be in a possible sequel.**

**Where is Robotnik/Eggman? He is in Spagonia doing a billion dollar drug deal with a Spagonian Mafia leader.**

**Ask me questions if you have any. I am always availible to answer them. You can also suggest ideas. If there's something you wanna see, let me know. It just might happen;).**

**Last chapter, Sonic reunited with Amy at ****_The Grind _****(a night club) and took her and her friend Blaze back to Robotnik's mansion. We will begin with the next morning.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Have a Happy Reading.**

* * *

**-Sonic's POV-**

"Bro! You didn't even get some action?" Knuckles snorted, looking me up and down.

"Nah. I actually respect her," I told the guys. Knuckles, Tails and I were in Robotnik's enormous million dollar kitchen, talking about Amy. The others were all still upstairs sleeping, I'd presume.

"If I were you, I would have tapped that though," Knuckles chuckled, dreamily. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Good morning," Amy's soft voice said, making me jump. We turned to look at the arch that connected the kitchen with the rest of the house. There she stood, in a white robe, leaning on the wall.

"Er, hey," I greeted, clearing my throat. My guess was that she didn't hear us.

"Would you all like some breakfast?" she asked.

"Thought you'd never ask!" Knuckles grinned.

"Dumbass!" Tails shook his head, whacking Knuckles'.

"Watch yourself, twin tails," Knuckles warned.

"Twin tails?" Amy asked, confused. She must not have noticed last night.

"I, um….have two tails," Tails sighed. He hated telling people that. Amy giggled. I turned to look at her with disgust.

"That's fantastic!" she said in awe. "May I see them?" Tails shot me a confused look. I shrugged and he nodded, turning.

"Wow! And you were born with them?...Sorry… Am I prying too much? I just think it is amazing!"

"Uh, it's fine," Tails chuckled, scratching his head, not really knowing how to respond.

Shadow and Blaze walked into the kitchen, Blaze clinging onto him. He looked a bit annoyed, but said nothing.

"What are you guys doing today?" I asked Amy.

"Well, I have to go into work later, so that I guess," she said, unenthusiastically. I tensed. I wouldn't allow her to go back there.

"Let me take you there," I said.

"Okay. I'll grab my- my stuff," she said, surprised that I'd offered. "Blaze, can you get a ride home?" The cat looked at Shadow, admiringly, and nodded.

* * *

"I'm not taking you to your work, you know that, right?" I said. We were in my veyron, on the highway.

"A part of me knew that… But I need to go back… Geoffrey will kill me if I'm not there," she said.

"I will have him taken care of-"

"You can't save me!" she shouted. I was taken aback, but let her speak. "You could never save me! Nobody ever will be able to! He is just my pimp, I know that. But you kill him, and you'll have Pachacamac's gang on you!"

I stomped my foot on the break.

"See…" she mumbled, sadly. I laughed. Amy snapped her head up, glaring at me.

"It's not funny! They'll kill you and your friends!"

"Amy! We fight them every other week! Chill," I howled with laughter. "They're the biggest dipshits in all of Empire City!" I paused a minute.

"But," I said, becoming serious, "I don't like the fact that they cause you that much fear…"  
Cars were honking at us. We were parked in the middle of the freeway. I pressed my foot on the gas.

"Don't be scared of them anymore. I'll protect you from now on," I promised. She leaned her head on my shoulder, and wrapped one arm around my waist.

"You should put your seatbelt on," she mumbled into my neck. "Your driving will kill you." I snorted as I turned off the highway, and headed into downtown Empire City.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Amy asked as I parked the car. I was a bit surprised that she hadn't asked yet.

"We're getting ya some new clothes," I said. "You didn't think you'd just wear my clothes for the rest of your life, did ya?" I smirked.

"The rest of my life?" she asked, smiling impishly. I blushed.

"Uh, we're here!" I said, opening the door to Ponsonbys, a famous clothing store.

"We can't go in here," Amy said.

"Why not?" I asked, closing the door.

"I-It's way too expensive."

"That's why I'm paying," I winked.

"I can't let you pay. It's asking too much," she said, quickly.

"Amy. Let me do this for you," I said, taking one of her long quills into my gloved hand, and kissing it lightly. Her face broke out into a cute blush. She snatched her quill from my grasp and stepped back.

"FINE!" she growled, annoyed. "B-but don't touch me ever again!" I grinned at her stubborness.

"Alright," I said, throwing my hands up in defeat.

* * *

An hour later, Amy was in the fitting room.

"Uh, Sonic?" she called. I stood up from the chair I was sitting in.

"Yes," I asked, walking up to her fitting room door.

"Can you… zip me up?" I blushed instantaneously. I didn't understand why, though. I'd seen plenty of nude women in my day, and she wouldn't even be naked!

"Uh, sure," I muttered, opening up her door. She had on a lacy cream dress, which had a zipper in the back. My hands fumbled with the zipper, as I could see her light pink back, and a simple white bra strap.

"Does it fit?" she asked. I got the zipper all the way up in one single move.

"Yes," I answered. We stood there in silence, my arms snaked their way around her waist. I looked at her in the mirror.

"You grew up to be very beautiful," I said. A tear fell from her face.

"Nobody has ever told me anything like that before," she whispered, turning to hug me. We embraced for what felt like hours.

"Excuse me!" a bitchy voice sounded. "Only one person in a fitting room at a time!" She probably thought we were boning. I rolled my eyes, and opened the door.

"My bad, miss. I was only helping my little sis zip up her dress," I lied. The female skunk's eyes lit up when they connected with mine. Blotches of red appeared all over her face.

"S-sorry, Mr…?"

"Sonic. Just call me 'Sonic'."

"Right," she blushed even more. "I'll check you out whenever you're ready." I had a feeling that her words had a double meaning.

"We'll be done soon," I assured her. The female skunk walked away, swinging her hips, but with her tiny frame, she looked ridiculous. I heard Amy scoff as she watched the skunk walk away.

"You jealous?" I asked, eyebrow raised accompanied by my childish smirk.

"Hell no!" Amy snapped, closing the door to the fitting room.

* * *

"That'll be $1,317.86," the skunk whose name plate read Miranda said. I pulled out my red credit card and handed it to her. She swiped it, and handed it back to me.

"Sign your name," she commanded. I picked up the pen and wrote my name in cursive on the screen.

"Here is your bag, sweetie," she said in mock kindness as she handed the bags to Amy. Amy glared, and snatched the bags from her.

"Here, let me take 'em," I grinned at her.

"I've got it!" she snapped. Miranda handed me a piece of paper with her number on it.

"Feel free to call me anytime," she winked.

"Uh, Amy! Hold on!" The girl was already out of the door. I sighed and headed out after her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, even though I'd already knew. I put the bags in the trunk.

"Nothing." Lies.

"Haha, it's okay to be jealous," I assured her, getting into the car.

"I'm not jealous," she spat as she buckled up her seat belt.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, guys look at you everywhere you go." What was I saying?

"It's different though. They're creeps…" she shivered. I paused, looking at her. I could tell she had to go through this for a long time. I tensed at the thought.

"Amy…" I began, slowly, "...Have you ever been raped?" She said nothing. My grip on the steering wheel tightened. I put the car into reverse, and pulled out to the parking lot.

* * *

I was speeding even more than usual the entire drive.

"You didn't answer my question," I snapped.

"It's none of your business!" she growled back.

"Amy. Yes, it fucking is my business," I said, trying not to sound too pissed off.

"You're not my boyfriend! I don't have to tell you shit!" Her accent made it hard for her to sound too menacing, but I could tell she was getting angry.

"Why won't you tell me anything?" I asked, exasperated.

"..."

"WHY?!" I shouted. It was unlike me to get mad like this.

"I'm ashamed. ASHAMED!" she cried.

"Ashamed?" I asked, my tone of voice softer than before.

"I feel so awkward facing you and others… To only be seen as a sex object… To have nobody love you or actually care about you… It hurts… and I feel ashamed that I'm a victim of this life… I hate every minute of being alive!" We lapsed into a solemn silence.

"Don't ever feel ashamed about what those monsters did," I said. My eyes were on the road, but I could feel hers on mine.

"Y-you're fur… It's darker than before," she said. I told myself silently to calm down. I didn't want to go dark in front of her. There had been only one time before that that had happened.

"Distract me," I demanded.

"Um, erm… How did you and Tails meet?" she asked.

* * *

**(Flashback: Knothole Village, 2001)**

_I was eleven years old when I'd met Tails. It had been about three years since I'd left my own home here in Knothole, but why I'd left would be a story for later. I had returned to see how my family was doing, though I had no intention of actually staying. I was walking through Knothole Forest, where I would meet with the village kids (back when I'd lived here) to play, when I saw three of them. Two of them were pretty big in size, compared to the little golden fox that was sitting on the ground._

_"You're a freak!" one of the bigger kids shouted, kicking the fox in the side. The kid groaned from the contact._

_"A mutation is what you are!" the other agreed, spitting on him._

_"I-I can't help that I'm this way! It's not like it's my choice!" the young fox shouted defending himself._

_"Whatever foxboy! We're gonna just fix your problems," the first kid smirked, chuckling. He pulled out a pair of scissors. I knew I needed to intervene, before things got ugly._

_"Hey losers!" I shouted. They turned their attention away from the young fox, and locked their cold gazes onto me._

_"What is it?" one of the boys snarled._

_"Why don't you two pick on someone your own size?" I snorted, crossing my arms._

_"What are you gonna do if we don't, lanky?"_

_"Lanky?" I laughed. "You're gonna really regret saying that when I kick your ass…"_

_"It's two against one, smartass," they cackled._

_"Bring it," I smirked. They both ran at me, but I was far faster than them. I had the duo on their backs in an instance._

_"Are you sure you'd like to continue this fight? Because I believe we all know how it will end," I warned, smirking._

_"Let's get outta here!" the one kid mumbled to his friend. When the two were out of sight, I walked over to the fox._

_"You okay, buddy?" I asked. He connected his aqua eyes with mine. It was startling how young he was. He nodded._

_"What's your name, little guy?" I asked him._

_"M-Miles Prower," he answered._

_"I'm just gonna call you Tails," I grinned, motioning towards his two, fluffy tails. He blushed._

_"W-who're you?!" he demanded._

_"Sonic the Hedgehog, but you can just call me Sonic." He smiled as I introduced myself._

_"Where are your parents?" I asked. He shrugged._

_"They had to go away…" he answered. Years later, we found out that Tails' parents were well-known scientists, who had died in an airplane crash._

_"Well, you can hang with me for now," I smiled. Offering my gloved hand, to which he accepted, I helped him off._

_"Thank you," he blushed._

_"Anytime, kid," I grinned. He never left my side since._

* * *

**(Present Day: Empire City, In the Car)**

When I had finished, I looked over at Amy, who had been listening intently.

"And that's how we met," I smiled.

"You're a great person," she said.

"Not really," I shrugged off her compliment.

"Where are we going?" she asked, changing the subject.

"While you were in the fitting room, I recieved a text from Knucklehead. He needs me to pick him up at his aunt's house. We have to do some business, so I'm gonna drop you off at my condo…" I said.

"You can just take me to my apartment," she said. I smiled.

"I wanna see you when I get back," I told her. She blushed, cutely.

"You can see me tomorrow… I need a minute to myself." I raised an eyebrow at her explanation.

"Fine," I said, my tone of voice sounding way too disappointed. "Where do you live?" I asked. She verbally gave me directions, and we rode the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

"Dude! You gotta start playing hard to get! This Romeo shit isn't working!" Knuckles advised. We were at his aunt's house.

"Shut the hell up, Knuckles!" Knuckles' aunt called, coming into view. She was an elderly echidna who had a heart of gold, even though she was a bit cold.

"Hello, Sonic," she smiled at me. Knuckles scoffed.

"...always nicer to him…." he muttered.

"What was that, boy?" she asked, smackin his gloved hand with a wooden spoon.

"OUCH! N-nothing, auntie!" he said, holding his hand. My phone rang.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Meet me at the Ammu-Nation in Westopolis now," Shadow stated.

"Aight," I said, hanging up. "Shad needs us now," I told Knuckles.

"Leaving so soon?" Knuckles' aunt asked us.

"Sorry, ma'am. We'll visit again soon," I promised.

"Bye, auntie," Knuckles said, as she kissed his forehead.

"Love you both," she said, bidding us both farewell.

"Love you, too," I grinned, getting into my car.

"Did you just say 'I love you' to my aunt?" Knuckles asked me as I pulled out of her driveway.

"Yeah," I stated.

"That's fucking weird, bro." I shrugged. Knuckles turned on the radio to some rap station. I looked at him. Rap was not my type of music. I liked rock.

"Is there a problem?" Knuckles asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Knucklehead," I muttered.

* * *

"You guys are late," Shadow rolled his eyes as we pulled up to Ammu-Nation. It was a rundown gunshop on the corner of 5th in the Westopolis projects. Very discreet, because the guy who ran the shop, Terrence Thorpe, was our main weaponry seller. We'd been dealing with the guy for years, and we knew he wasn't a snitch.

"We're here, aren't we?" I said.

"Whatever, loser. Let me tell you the mission. The Doctor contacted me this morning after I dropped the cat off at her house. He said we are to annihilate this G.U.N official, who is collecting information about his work in Spagonia. If we don't assassinate the target, Robotnik will be discovered and we'll all be locked up."

"How the hell are we supposed to know where the target is?" Knuckles asked Shadow.

"I was getting to that… I did my research, and the target is staying at the Soleanna Hotel. He'll be departing from the hotel at 4:00 sharp, so if we're late, we miss him, and we'll have fucked up," Shadow explained. I pulled out my phone. It read 3:15 P.M.

"Shit! We need to go now! The Soleanna Hotel is in Empire City." I said.

"I need to get a sniper rifle and a scope for it from Thorpe first," Shadow declared. "We need to make this a clean kill."

We walked into Ammu-Nation.

"Sonic! Shadow & Knuckles! How've ya been my boys!" Thorpe exclaimed.

"Great, Terrence," I replied.

"I need a sniper rifle and a scope. Get me a few rounds too, will you?" Shadow said, slapping a huge wad of cash down on the check out counter.

"Alriiiight," Thorpe replied, grinning. He pulled a gun off the wall, alongside a scope, and handed them to Shadow. He then reached behind his the counter, and pulled out some ammunition.

"Here you go, boys. Good luck with whatever you're doing," Thorpe, grinned, shaking my hand.

"Thanks," I smiled back. We all said our farewells to him, and left Ammu-Nation.

"I'll drive. Can you leave your bike here?" I asked Shadow.

"Yeah. I stole it anyways," he said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Great," I muttered, rolling my eyes. We got into the car, and I drove us out onto the highway. My phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I asked, not recognizing the phone number.

"Hey," the voice said.

"Amy!" I exclaimed, my voice a higher octave than before.

"I was just reminding you that Mina's concert is tomorrow," she said. "Did you still want to go?"

"Oh yeah," I'd forgotten. "Sure. I'll pick you up at your place at 6:30 tomorrow," I grinned.

"O-okay," she said. I could practically hear her grin. That's right, hear it.

"I'll see ya later," I said, hanging up.

"Sonic's whipped!" Knuckles mocked me.

"Are you?" Shadow asked, concerned. We weren't really allowed to have serious relationships because of Robotnik's orders. If they were to be killed, or captured by the enemy, we'd all be broken.

"No. Of course not. She's just an old friend," I said. His crimson eyes bored into mine skeptically.

"We're here!" Knuckles hooted.

"Park over there," Shadow commanded, pointing at a parking lot across the way from the parking lot. I drove the speed of a normal person now, so that we wouldn't look suspicious. I pulled into the parking lot, and parked in a handicapped spot that was directly facing the hotel.

"Alright. We can't fuck this up," Shadow said. "I'll take care of the assassination."

"Do you have a personal connection with this guy?" I asked Shadow. He turned to look at me.

"He is the commander of G.U.N.," Shadow answered simply. Right. He resented them for not saving Maria. My black doppelganger looked at his watch that was on his wrist.

"Thirty-three seconds 'til four," he answered in his monotone voice.

Thirty. Twenty-five. Twenty. Fifteen. Ten. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

Out walked five men in G.U.N. uniforms, and with them, the commander, dressed in his navy blue uniform. Shadow aimed the sniper rifle scope in on the commander, and pressed the trigger, once.

"Now drive," he said, as the commander fell to the ground. I could hear civilians scream as I put the car into reverse.

"Dammit, Shadow, you pierced right through his heart!" Knuckles said in disgust. The man would bleed internally.

"I know," he answered as if nothing had happened just then.

"How the fuck could you do that?" Knuckles snapped.

"Knuckles, shut the fuck up," I heard myself say.

"How are you gonna defend him 'Mr. I've-Never-Killed-Anyone-Before'?" Knuckles asked. "And I know we had to kill him, but to do it in the most sadistic way-"

"At least I didn't dismember him, and through him in a ravine… I didn't rape him to death either, or mangle his face," Shadow answered calmly.

"That's beside the point!" Knuckles shouted.

"ENOUGH!" I exclaimed. I could tell both of them were shocked by my sudden outburst. In the distance I heard sirens.

"Shit! I thought we'd get more of a head start.." I muttered. Above, I could hear a helicopter.

"Fuck…" Knuckles growled. "You know, I don't see the point. We do all of Robotnik's dirty work, risking our goddam lives, and he just sits there." In a way, he was right. But Robotnik payed us very well… I guess money was the only real reason why I was here. I mean, I had a family to support.

* * *

**(Flashback: Knothole Village, 1998)**

_I was eight years old, when the town of Knothole was undergoing a depression._

_My family, alongside a hundred others in our small village, were dying of starvation and disease. My sister, whose name I could barely remember (Sonia, was it?), was dying of some illness. I couldn't help my mother out with work, as there were no jobs available in my failing town. I had been walking home from school one day in spring, when I was spoken to by a middle-aged man._

_"Hello, little rodent," the voice greeted. I turned to face an ugly man with a long, chestnut mustache._

_"What do you want?" I asked._

_"You. I want you to come and work for me," he grinned, one of his gold teeth gleaming._

_"Work? How much would you pay me?" I demanded. This could be my shot at getting a better life for my family, and for the people of Knothole._

_"Ha! Just like me as a kid; the price. Well, I'd pay you, starting off, at about $50,000 rings per week. As you get better up the ranks, you'll get payed more," he explained. He had me at $50,000 rings._

_"But what about my village? They need money right now," I said. He sighed._  
_"How about this. I'll pay off your village's debt to the Kingdom Mercia right now, and help them get back on their feet… But in exchange, you must work of me for ten years."_

_"Deal." I said, without a second thought. He snapped his fingers, and a man, who I'd later know to be Snively, came out of the long black limo the mustache man arrived in, and handed me a piece of paper and a pen._

_"Sign on the dotted line…?"_

_"Sonic," I said, knowing he wanted my name. I signed the contract._

_"My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik. I am now your caretaker. Come along now, Sonic," Robotnik said._

_"Wait!" I said. "Give me the check for my village, and my first paycheck!" He grinned at my demands._

_"Alright," he said, pulling out his check book. He wrote both of the checks._

_"Let me drop these off at my house," I said._

_"Be back here in ten," he said. "Otherwise, I'll find you myself." The way he said that made me feel like if I wasn't back, there'd be trouble. I nodded, and ran to my house._

* * *

_My sister wasn't at home as she was at the hospital, getting treatment my mom couldn't even afford, and my brother was Chaos knows where. My mom had been at work, so I couldn't say goodbye. I left a note, saying what each of the checks were for and not to worry about me. I told them I'd be back eventually, and with that, hurried back to Robotnik._

* * *

**(Present Day: Westopolis, In the Car)**

The flashback made me sad. Robotnik lied to me. I already fulfilled my partnership with him a year ago, on my eighteenth birthday, but I would never be able to leave. I knew far too much for that.

"Let me out. I'll take care of it," Shadow muttered. I looked at him.

"Are you sure?" More police sirens sounded. He nodded.

"Either pull over, or I'll jump out." I pulled over, and let him out.

"We can't leave you-"

"I'll take care of it, dammit!" he shouted. I know we didn't get along, but I sure as hell didn't want to leave him.

"I don't need you both getting in my way. I want you to leave… Now hurry. They'll be here soon!" Shadow said. I sighed, and pressed my foot on the gaspedal. This was gonna end bad. Either Shadow was gonna be shot to death, or taken into custody. I sighed as I drove Knuckles and I out of Westopolis, in an eerie silence.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We will continue the next day, with Sonic preparing for his date with Amy. **

**Please Review. Should my Holiday Fanfiction be SonicXAmy or ShadowXAmy? My New Years one will be SonicXAmy, by the way!**

**Happy Holidays. **

**Until next time...**


	5. Getting To Know You

**Hello everyone! **

**I hope you all had a Happy Holidays:) **

**It was so hectic this year, I could not make any holiday stories, my dearest apologies. I will make a oneshot soon though! It won't be Valentine's Day related, because I do not particularly care for those kind of stories, but it will be up soon. (Note: I love oneshots)**

**Anyway, I do hope you enjoy. This chapter was particularly hard to write, but I'll explain towards the end why.**

**READ THIS:**

**Mina is like a sister to Sonic. Nothing more. **

**Please review. Your input is fantastic.**

**Have a Happy Reading!**

* * *

**-Sonic's POV-**

As I had assumed, Shadow had gotten taken down to the county jail. He let himself be taken into custody, for reasons I did not know. I knew I shouldn't have left him, but he insisted. The boys and I had visited him that night. Robotnik had been called, and he was there now, with his best line of attorneys. It was about 5:45 P.M. and I was at my condo, getting ready for my date with Amy. Well, was it a date? I had said date on the phone with her yesterday, and she didn't object, so I was guessing it was. I had just gotten out of the shower, and was trying to decide what to wear. So far, I had gotten a pair of straight jeans, a green plaid flannel, with a white shirt under it, and some emerald green Jordans. I smirked at my outfit. Amy would like it. Okay, why did I care if she liked it? It's not like I was trying to impress her, right? Somehow, I felt like I was. I shook the thought from my mind, and got dressed. I, then, sprayed myself with cologne and put on my shoes. I took a look at the clock on my wall, which read 6:03. It was early. I'd have time to get her flowers.

* * *

"Is this for your girl?" the flower vendor man asked me in a weak voice. The man had to have been way past retirement age, so I didn't know why he continued to work.

"Uh, just a friend," I said in embarrassment, handing him the money for the flowers.

"With a reaction like so, I'd say you love this 'friend'," he said teasing me. I could feel my face heat up.

"N-no!" I stuttered. He looked at me, eyebrow raised. "Okay, maybe a little," I admitted. He chuckled a hardy laugh.

"Here are your lotus'," he smiled, handing me the bouquet, in exchange for my cash.

"Thank you, sir," I nodded at him, smiling slightly. As I walked away, I heard the vendor man gasp. He must've saw my two thousand dollar tip.

"That girl has a nice man," I heard him mumble as I got into my car.

* * *

I pulled up to Amy's apartment, and got out of my car, clutching onto the flowers.

It's go time, I thought.

I walked up to the door, and knocked.

"Coming!" Amy's voice shouted. I could hear the door unlock. It swung open, to show Amy in a sunny, yellow crop top, and high-waisted black shorts with a pair of similar colored vans on. I couldn't take my eyes off her hardcore figure.

"You look great," I got out.

"So do you," she said, looking me up and down.

"These are for you," I said, handing her the lotus flowers that I had held behind my back. She broke out in her cute, signature blush, and smiled.

"They're beautiful," she commented, taking them from me.

So are you, I thought.

"Thank you," she said, not meeting my eyes.

Shit. I had said that out loud.

"You're sweet," she giggled. "I'm going to find a vase. Would you like to come in?" she asked. I nodded. Amy led me into her house, and brought me over to the couch in her living room.

"I'll be right back," she assured me, exiting the parlor. I sat down on the sofa, and looked around. The walls of her living room were of a neutral color scheme with light wood flooring, and a large, beige rug under the coffee table. It was cozy.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I heard Amy ask.

"Nah, I'm good," I answered. She entered the room, with the flowers, in a pop can.

"So I couldn't find a vase…" she trailed off, blushing. I laughed.

"You're so cute," I chuckled, causing her to blush even more.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked. I nodded, and we left her apartment.

* * *

"Are you scared?" I asked Amy. We had arrived at the outdoor arena where Mina would perform, and there was an enormous mosh pit, full of people with piercings, and black clothes.

"Of course not!" Amy lied.

"Haha, it'll be fine; I'll protect you," I grinned, wrapping one of my arms around her slim waist.

"Shadow never called Blaze back," Amy said, changing the subject, abruptly, as we pushed our way through the mosh pit of screaming fans.

"He's not really looking to settle down right now…" I said. "He actually got arrested last night…"

"For what?" Amy asked.

"Not sure, actually," I lied. Why I even brought it up, I did not know.

"Hello people of Empire City!" I heard a sing-songy voice call out. The fans erupted into cheers. Amy and I had made our way up to the front of the crowd. Mina smiled at us.

"You guys made it!" she said to Amy and I from the stage, as if she completely forgot she was supposed to be performing. I grinned at her.

"Do your best, Songoose!" I said, flashing her a quick thumbs up.

* * *

The concert was amazing. Mina was a phenomenal performer.

"Thank you all for coming out!" she said, out of breath. "You two," she said, pointing at Amy and I, "Come backstage and chill with Ash and I for a bit." I looked at Amy for her approval, and she nodded, excitedly. Two large bulldogs in skin tight black T-shirts that read 'Security' on them, led us backstage.

"GOODNIGHT E.C.!" I heard Mina yell as the fans erupted into applause.

"Woo! That was great!" I heard her shout as she ran up to Amy and I. We were backstage, and heading for her fitting room.

"You did amazing, Songoose!" I grinned, kissing her left temple lightly.

"You were fantastic up there, Mina," Amy added.

"I'm so glad you guys loved it- ASH!" Mina said, forgetting about us as she ran up, and jumped into the awaiting arms of her mongoose boyfriend.

"Amy! This is my boyfriend, Ash. Sonic! You remember Ash, don't you?" she said, as Ash wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah," I said, shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Amy said, following my lead in shaking his hand.

"We'll all have to get together sometime," Ash said. Amy nodded.

"Yes-"

"Where are you from?" Mina asked Amy, interrupting her. "I mean, your accent isn't from here."

"The Kingdom Mercia," Amy answered. Mercia? I had always assumed she was from Shamar as that is where her accent was from.

"Hm, I didn't know they spoke like that there," Mina said, confused.

"No, my accent is-"

"From Shamar," Ash interrupted, looking at Amy, skeptically.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Interesting…" Ash murmured.

"Well, we'd better get going… You did great, Mina," I said. I knew Ash had pinpointed something, but I didn't want to know what it was.

"Aw, alright," Mina said obliviously. "Amy! Hit me up some time! We have to chill soon, just us girls!" she laughed, smirking at me.

"Alright!" Amy said as Mina handed her her phone number on a piece of paper.

"Bye you two! Thanks for coming to see my show!" Mina said, hugging both of us.

"Good evening," Ash said, bidding us farewell, staring at me. He'd be calling me later.

"So, did you enjoy the concert?" I asked Amy, as we walked out the exit from the backstage room. She nodded, causing her long quills to sway.

"She was spectacular," Amy smiled. Our hands bumped.

"Sorry," I heard her mutter.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Amy.

"A little bit-"

"Great, because I know this hot dog stand that sells the cities best chilly dogs," I grinned.

"I've never had one," Amy said. I could feel my jaw drop.

"Then you haven't lived!" I said. "We can walk there from here. It's just two blocks away."

"Okay," Amy smiled.

As we walked our hands kept touching, so finally, I just gave in and grabbed her hand. Luckily, she was fine with it. We had approached the vendor.

"Ah, lovebirds," the man who ran the food cart sighed, blissfully. "What would the lovely couple like?" he asked. I looked over at Amy, not surprised to see her face completely red.

"Well, Mrs. Hedgehog, what would you like?" I asked, smirking. She laughed at the fact that I gave her my last name, as if she were my wife.

"Well, Mr. Hedgehog, I think I'll have a regular chilidog, no jalapenos and extra cheese," she said.

"No jalapenos?" the vendor man asked in a heavy Empire City accent. "That's what adds flavor to the dog! And how about you, sir?" he asked me.

"I'll take a chili dog supreme, with everything on it; onions, jalapenos, sour cream and cheese," I said. The smell of the food was intoxicating, causing my mouth to water.

"Alright, coming up," he grinned as he turned to make our food.

* * *

Amy and I sat on a bench in Empire Park, to eat our food.

"So…? How is it?" I asked her, taking a huge bite out of mine.

"Surprisingly delicious," she said, giggling.

"Surprisingly? So you had doubt in me?" I asked her, eyebrow raised. This caused her to laugh more. Her giggle was beautiful.

"Maybe, so," she said, smiling down at her food. "So tell me about yourself," she demanded.

"Well, my name is Sonic Maurice Hedgehog. I was born in Knothole Village. I like running, and being outside… If I am indoors, I like to watch T.V and movies. I don't do drugs, though I do drink every once in awhile… I always have to look sharp with my clothes, and I can dance and play the guitar," I said. "Oh, and, you probably didn't know this, but I love chili dogs." She laughed.

"Now your turn," I said.

"Amy Rose is my name. I love to bake… when I'm not burning down people's houses…" she said, sheepishly, referring to when she set my condo on fire. I chuckles.

"I love to work out, and dance, and I enjoy sweet things. I don't have many friends, but I do appreciate the ones that I do have. One day, I want to have a family, so that I do not feel alone anymore. Oh, and I want to earn a high school diploma."

"Wait… You haven't gotten your diploma yet?" I asked her, sitting up straighter.

"I haven't had much schooling… But I do want to experience high school, somewhat," Amy said.

"How old are you, exactly?" I asked.

"Sixteen. Seventeen this autumn," she answered. I nodded. I guessed she was about that age, but high school never occurred to me.

"The only thing about school, is how I'm ever going to catch up…" she said. "I've learned a bunch on my own, because I visit the library often… It's just… I can only learn when Blaze is there to help me…" she said in a hesitant voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Sonic… I can't read." At first I thought she was pulling my leg, but then I realized that she most likely wasn't. She never really had her mother to teach her, and then she lived this life now.

"Amy… I am going to enroll you in school for this year… We have two months left in summer, and I will teach you how to read."

"Y-you will?" she gasped.

"If we work really hard, you'll get it. You're smart," I smiled at her. She blushed slightly. "Do you have an allergic reaction to me?" I asked, smirking.

"What?" Amy asked.

"It seems like everytime you're around me, you become red-faced, rather than the normal apricot," I grinned. This caused her to blush even more.

"No! You-you just say embarrassing things!" Amy said, defending herself.

"Oh, really now," I smirked, pulling her onto my lap.

"Agh!" she squealed.

"What? Don't you like this?" I teased her, as I embraced her, rocking her back and fourth.  
"I-is it bad if I do?" I abruptly stopped rocking her.

"Of course not," I said, kissing her cheek lightly. She touched two fingers to the spot that I kissed.

"What?" I asked her, connecting my gaze with hers. She shook her head, rapidly.

"N-nothing!" she stammered.

It was getting dark outside, so I decided that it would be a good idea to take her home.

"Want me to take you home?" I asked. She nodded.

* * *

As I pulled up to her apartment, I saw a figure leaning on the wall.

"Who's that?" I asked, motioning towards the guy.

"U-uh, Blaze's cousin," she said.

"Oh. Well, I'll walk you to your apartment," I said, getting out of the car.

"N-no! It's not necessary-"

"Amy. Who is that guy?" I demanded.

"Aye! Pinky!" I heard a shockingly familiar voice

"Why the fuck is he here?" I growled.

"S-Sonic," Amy said. "Just go away. I'll take care of him-"

"Don't make me come over there, you pink slut!" His voice made my blood boil. I was about to say something, when Amy did something that surprised me. She kissed me. It didn't even qualify as a real kiss in my book, because it was barely even a peck.

"Now go!" she commanded. "I-I'll call you later."

"No! I'm not leaving you here with-"

"AMY!" Scrouge shouted, striding over to us.

"What the fuck are you making me wait for-... Blueboy… I didn't know you were the one standing here with my girl," Scrouge smirked.

"Sonic. Leave," Amy said.

"Hell no. I'm gonna finish this green bastard off right now," I said, my eyes piercing through Scrouge's icy blue ones.

"I'd like to see you try, blue rat," Scrouge sneered. "Even the whore knows you can't win-" He was cut off by my right hook.

"Her name is Amy. Call her by it, or don't speak to her at all," I said.

"S-Sonic… Your fur…" Amy said, wide eyed. I looked down to see that my fur had gone shades darker. I was then knocked back by a blow to the stomach.

"Agh!" I cried out in pain as I hit the floor.

"Sonic!" Amy called out. I got up slowly, and saw that Amy had taken the initiative to fight Scrouge. She was biting his left arm, and by the way he was scream out, she had to have been biting pretty hard.

"AGH! YOU LITTLE BITCH! LET GO!"

I ran over to him, and dropkicked him in the face. I fell on top of him as he landed on the ground, and began punching him. I could see him losing consciousness, but I didn't care. I felt a bloodlust arising in my veins. I wanted to kill him. I never had this feeling before and I had met worse people.

"Sonic!" Amy's voice said, snapping me out of my trance. I stopped punching him, and turned to look at her. She threw her arms around me.

"It's alright," she whispered, repeatedly into my ear. I stopped shaking as she tightened her hold on me.

"I-I'm sorry," she said. "I-I just don't think you would want to wake up tomorrow, knowing you killed a man…" She was right. I didn't truly want to kill him, or anyone, really, but I lost control.

"I-I'm never like this…" I said to her, not meeting her sorrow filled eyes.

"It's okay, Sonic," she whispered into my ears.

"Why was he here?" I asked. "And why did you lie to me about who he was."

"He comes every once in awhile to check up on me for Geoffrey… I haven't been to work in awhile, so that's why he was here. Their leader keeps all of us on tight strings." 'Them', must've been all the other sex slaves, including Amy. So that's what is was. Pachacamac was the sex lord with all the trafficking business, and Robotnik was more of a drugs crime lord.

"It's not safe for you to live like this," I said, moving one of her bangs out of her face.

"I've been doing it my entire life. I can deal," she said.

"Spend the night at my house," I said. She couldn't stay at her house, because of what I just did to Scrouge, and my condo might get attacked by the rest of the Destructix… But the main house would be safe. Anybody would be insane to attack there. They'd be asking for execution. But… Robotnik was in town. We weren't allowed to have relationships, and he made that pretty clear. Only prostitutes.

"Amy, I'm going to take you somewhere safe, but you're… going to have to lie," I said. "Robotnik is back in town, and I'm taking you to the main house. Scrouge, and the Destructix, alongside anyone else in Pachacamac's gang wouldn't be abled to reach her there.

"Okay," Amy mumbled.

* * *

Luckily, when we got to the mansion, Robotnik, and the boys were out.

"You remember where my room is right?" I asked. She nodded.

"If this is going to work, I'm going to have to sleep with you… I hope that you don't mind…"

"I don't," she said. I got a text from Knuckles.

_Tails and I are with Doc._

_We're on our way home._

_We needa talk._

_-K_

"I'll be up later. I have to take care of some stuff first. Do you need anything?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Goodnight," she smiled, softly.

"Goodnight," I grinned. She turned, but I grabbed her hand, pulling it to my mouth. I kissed it gently causing her to turn with a red face.

"Ah! Just what do you think you're doing?!" she gasped.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away with that fast kiss, did you?" I smirked, getting in her face.

"T-that didn't mean anything! It was to get you to shut up!" she blushed, embarrassed.

"Then why don't we make it mean something?" I asked, leaning in to kiss her. She giggled, and twisted out of my grasp.

"Never!" she laughed as she sprinted for the stairs. I ran after her, and tripped her, causing us both to fall to the ground, me on top of her.

"Never say never," I smirked, leaning my face close to hers. She had her eyes shut tight, trying to sustain herself from laughing. I could hear Snively calling my name.

"Master Sonic-, oh… Sorry for the intrusion," he said, eyeing Amy. I was practically laying on top of her, so I repositioned myself, so that I was sitting on the lower half of her torso.

"Yo, Snively. You remember Amy, don't you?" I asked. I turned to her and kissed her nose lightly. I then got off of her, and helped her up.

"Ah, yes. It's a pleasure to meet you formally," Snively said. Last time, he never actually met her, he just saw her.

"Same to you," Amy smiled, slightly embarrassed from before.

"Doctor Robotnik is here, as are Knuckles and Tails. They would like you to meet in the billiard room as soon as you may."

"Thanks, Snively," I said. I turned to Amy. "I'll be up as soon as I can." She nodded.

"Goodnight," she said to Snively. He smiled slightly. As soon as she was out of sight he said,

"I know this isn't a one time thing, Sonic… And you know the Doctor's rules…"

"Yeah, yeah…" I said to Snively. I wasn't wanting a lecture.

"I hold the many secrets of this house and the people who enter it. And I know when to keep my mouth shut," he said. Snively ran our bank accounts. He knew my purpose for being here. He would send my money to Knothole every week. He was the one person I could completely trust. Even though we rarely got along, he was like a real parent to me, as I was growing up.

"Thank you, Snively," I said, hugging him. He seemed a bit shocked at first. But soon returned it.

* * *

"Sonic," Robotnik greeted me.

"Hello," I said. The billiard room was a man cave times ten. There was a stocked bar, a pool table, darts, an enormous HD television with a couch, and hooked up to it was a Playstation 4, and many other gaming consoles, a pole, there was a stack of Playboy magazines sprawled out on the table, and the smell of cigars.

Knuckles and Robotnik were playing pool, and Tails was playing video games.

"So I couldn't buy the way of the judge, so Shadow's first half of the trial will be on the twenty-third of July. I expect that you'll be there. I've gotten him four attorneys that'll have that jury swayed. I cannot have my best executioner locked up in prison for life!" he chortled.

"Anyway, I brought you here to tell you to lie low for now. We all will. I have to go to Holoska for a bit to see to things, but I'll be back in time for the trial," Robotnik informed me.

"Come on doc! I'm losing over here!" Knuckles said, as he missed the pool table.

"One second you knucklehead!" Robotnik snapped.

"Have you any word from Pachacamac's group?" Robotnik asked. "I have no idea what they're up to as of late-"

"Sex trafficking. That's how they're making their money," I said with a bitter taste in my mouth.

"That's all? Not very threatening if you asked me," he snorted.

"Actually, it is," I heard myself say. "He's ruining these girls' lives." I could feel my temper rising. Tails and Knuckles had stopped what they were doing, and were now focused on our conversation.

"Oh? You've gone soft, my boy?" Robotnik asked me, eyebrow raised.

"No. It's just that-" I was cut off by a slap to the face.

"Good… Because for a second, I thought you were," he said, his eyes narrowing in on me.

"Never," I said. "I'll be upstairs if any of you need me." I could feel their eyes on me as I left the room. If I could, I'd leave with Amy right there, but I couldn't. I had family that was counting on me… Even though they didn't know it was me supporting them…

As I walked up the stairs, I wondered what life would've been like if I had turned down Robotnik's offer years previously.

My sister would've died, the city of Knothole would have perished, and I wouldn't have met Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and… Amy. Right. I groaned. Why was life this complicated.

I entered my room to see Amy, laying underneath the covers. I smiled at her sleeping form. I pulled out a pair of sweatpants, and headed into my bathroom, to change. I looked at myself in the mirror. So many people counted on me. Tails, my family, and even Amy.

"If only they knew…" I smiled, sadly. I pulled on my sweats and headed to the bed. As I slipped into it, I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my torso. I blushed from the contact.

"You're so soft," Amy sighed, half conscious.

"Are you trying to say something?" I asked. "Are you insinuating that I'm fat?" I demanded. She giggled.

"Of course not. You're perfect." She would have never said that if she was awake. I wrapped one arm around her shoulder, and she rested her head on my chest.

"Sleep well," I whispered into her ear.

"I love you," she mumbled, drifting off into complete darkness. My eyes widened. What the hell was she talking about? No, she couldn't love me. I didn't love her. It was too soon. If I loved her, I wouldn't be single. I'd have a leash around my neck. I'd be tied down forever. And what if it ended badly. She probably wouldn't even remember telling me in the morning, so I wouldn't say anything. I'd have to ask Shadow about this after his trial. For now, nothing would be said.

* * *

**I am trying to keep Sonic in character. That's why he doesn't love her... -Bad choice of wording. That's why he doesn't want to be tied down.**

**This chapter was hard because I hate writing about dates. And I didn't want them to go too far yet because though Amy loves him, she isn't mentally ready for that.**

**I know there's a lot going on, but everything will all be answered in the end. Ask questions though by PM!**

**Please review! (24 is Great!). 18 followers and 12 favorites are amazing. When one favorites my stories, I instantly love you.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this. Tell me what you liked, didn't like, and about your holidays. **

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
